Keira
Popstar Keira is the main protagonist in Barbie The Princess & the Popstar. She is played by Barbie. She is voiced by Ashleigh Ball and her singing voice is Provided by Tiffany Giardina . She is a world famous singer-songwriter (popstar) who goes to the kingdom of Meribella to perform in celebration of the kingdom's 500th anniversary. Her career began when she was 6 years old. Tired after her years of hard work, Keira wishes she could have the seemingly relaxed and carefree life of Princess Tori. When Keira and Tori meet, they use their magic tools to switch their physical appearances and pretend to be each other. By doing this, Keira finds inspiration to write songs after being busy with other aspects of being a popstar and Tori learns to be more responsible. Official Descriptions Story In summer, Meribella, a magical kingdom, was soon going to have its five hundredth anniversary. Princess Tori and her younger sisters Meredith and Trevi were very busy. They had to attend ceremonies and balls, and always be poised and proper. The princesses thought it was hard work. Whenever they had the chance, they would sneak away and play together. Before Meribella's five hundredth anniversary, the princesses had to greet royal visitors, who came to Meribella for the occasion. Tori wished she could have an exciting, music-filled life like her favorite popstar, Keira. She wished she could watch Keira perform in an amphitheatre near her palace. Keira, a world famous singer-songwriter, was on the guest list and was going to perform at the festival for the Meribella's five hundredth anniversary. Keira enjoyed touring, greeting fans and having extravagant, spectacular concerts. However, it left her with no time to do what she was passionate about: writing songs. Keira thought being a princess would be carefree. The next day, members of the royal court were invited to the palace in Meribella to meet the royal family. Duchess Amelia,Tori's aunt, told off Tori foīr watching Keira's nearby concert when she was supposed to be greeting guests. Tori had to go back to the guests, so she used a magic hairbrush to style her hair before leaving. When Keira went to the palace for the festival, she met Tori. They became great friends instantly, unlike their pet dogs Vanessa and Riff. Riff does his best to impress Vanessa and make friends with her, but she turns her nose up at him. Tori gave Keira a tour of the palace and so they began joking about trading places. Keira showed her magic microphone, that her aunt had given her, to Tori. It transformed her outfit into a royal gown. Tori used her magic hairbrush, so she used it to transform her hair into a different hairstyle. They realized that they looked just like each other. Tori and Keira stayed disguised as each other while Tori carried on giving Keira a tour of her palace. Aunt Amelia appears and takes Keira disguised as Tori back to the royal ball, where Keira accidentally trips and falls on top of Prince Liam of Stuffinsburg. Keira apologizes and helps him up. Both of them are embarrassed and flushed in the face. When Tori and Keira got the heck out of there, they entered the secret garden, where fairies tended to the plants. There were gardenia flowers made out of diamonds, which were called Diamond Gardenias. Tori told Keira that the Diamond Gardenia roots spread through the entire kingdom. Without it, Meribella would wither and die. The Diamond Gardenia made the kingdom magical. Later, Crider and Rupert, two evil men, uprooted the Diamond Gardenia. The fairies tried to stop them, but their efforts were in vain. Tori and Keira stop them, and they learn that it's important for them to be their own selves. Personality Keira is unsatisfied with her popstar life. She dreams of being a princess like Tori so she could have everything done for her and she wouldn't have to work a day in her life. She likes her job and knows she lives in a dream but she just wants to have more free time to do what she mostly wants; to write songs. However, in the end, she understands that she didn't need to be a princess to have time for herself and write music, but she only needed to be free. Keira is very kind hearted, owing to the fact that she made one of the concerts free for the people of Meribella. She has a gentle, caring nature and is confident and strong-natured. She works hard and is very supportive. She is calm and organized and is very considerate. Physical Appearance File:111111.jpg|Regular Popstar Outfit File:2222222.png|Pink and Blue Popstar Outfit File:333333.JPG|Formal Gown Vlcsnap-2015-11-25-19h03m38s96 - Copy.png|Disgiuse as Tori (1) File:44444.jpg|Purple and Blue Outfit Vlcsnap-2015-09-22-04h22m46s901.png|Disguise as Tori (2) Vlcsnap-2015-09-22-04h26m10s747.png|Disguise as Tori (3) File:5555555.png|Final Popstar Outfit btpatp.png Keira has long brown hair, light skin, and blue eyes. Sometimes, if you look closely, you'll see that her eyes are a darker blue than Tori's. She is mostly seen wearing a straight purple wig, with a silver headband that has two stars on it. However, her brown eyebrows give away her natural hair color. She wears a necklace with three purple star charms during the entire movie. Keira wears five dresses and also three of Tori's dresses when she is transformed as her. Main Popstar Look The dress she wore in the beginning of the movie when she was performing on Meribella. It is short is a one-side purple sparkly dress. It has a blue belt with a silver star on it. When she wears this dress she has purple high heel boots. She wears this dress many times in the movie. During her performance of "Princess & Popstar Finale Medley", an overskirt is added to her dress. It is purple with a blue belt. Princess Wear Her formal gown has the same top as her purple popstar dress. The other part of the gown is purple and it has some purple in the nuance or red flower decorations. She wears it during her visit to the palace and in the end of the movie when she and Tori sing "Princess & Popstar Finale Medley". Her shoes with this outfit are a pair of purple fuchsia high heels. Casual Wear It is a purple and blue one-sided sparkly wavy dress. The first part of it is purple and the second part is blue. She wears it with her normal purple high heels and purple wig. Keira wears this dress during the songs "To Be a Princess/To Be a Popstar", "Perfect Day" and the "Finale Medley" Final Popstar Form It is the same as her first popstar outfit but it has a purple cloak that comes from the belt with blue decorations. She wears it with her purple high heel boots and her necklace. She wore this dress only in the end. She also wears a purple crown with a star. Her crown is similiar to Tori's crown but it's purple. Gallery Quotes *''"So, you're a real life princess? Awesome!"'' *''"A magic hairbrush. Very cool!"'' *''"If you can't trust a fake princess, who can you trust?"'' *''"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to just let go."'' *''"Thanks, tiny dancers! These rock!"'' *''"Look, this was awesome, but... I've got a tour to obsess over, so let's change back before your aunt gets anymore... 'Raaaaaawr!!'"'' *''"And to our left is the future site of the Royal Taco Hut!"'' *''"But I... don't know the first thing about being a Princess!"'' *''"Sorry, he's my baby... I bring him everywhere."'' *''"Don't get me wrong, Riff, I mean... I'm a star, I'm living the dream, right?"'' *''"As my manager, you told them that the songs aren't ready to be heard yet... and that I'll let them know when they are!"'' *''"Gotta go, Seymour!"'' *''"Hey Meribella! I'd like to dedicate this next song to my two new sisters, Princesses Trevi and Meredith! They taught me that the secret of writing new songs is a good pillow fight!"'' *''"What on earth... are you...You know?"'' *''"The man's right. What'll always cheer me up is a new dress...!"'' *''"I'm not the princess! I'm Keira!"'' *''"Now... why don't you hand over the plant... Seymour?"'' Songs *Here I Am (Keira Version) *I Wish I Had Her Life *To Be a Princess/To Be a Popstar *Look How High We Can Fly *Here I Am/Princesses Just Want to Have Fun *Princess & Popstar Finale Medley Trivia *Keira's name is an anagram of "Erika", one of the main protagonists of Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper. They also both switch places with a princess and have a passion for singing. *Keira was originally named "Zoe". *Keira is the second Barbie who wears a wig, the first being Erika. Also, both of them have brown hair. *She is allergic to dahlias. *Prince Liam developed a crush on her when she disguised as Tori. Mattel ha stated that Liam loves Keira's form. *Keira mentioned to have other songs named: "Smoke and Mirrors", "Rock and Rule", and "Fiery Ice". *Keira was the second Barbie character who was voiced by Ashleigh Ball, the first and second were the dancing princesses Hadley and Isla, the third was Nori from Barbie and the Secret Door . *In the first version of the teaser trailer and some official stills Keira plays an electric guitar, but in the movie, she plays an acoustic guitar. We can only see her electric guitar in her trailer. *The Junior Novelization mentions that her magic microphone has been passed on for generations in Keira's family, she specifically says it was originally of her great-aunt Rickie, that 'rocked the Sixties'. *In the storybook it is said that Keira was locked in because of bad manners; while in the movie, she was locked because she didn't write the speech. *In the storybook for Barbie and The Three Musketeers, Keira has the same hairstyle as Viveca, only without her purple wig. *Keira also developed feelings for Prince Liam, since she was really shy whenever he looked at her. Goofs *When Keira is trying to open the door; her necklace suddenly changes to Princess Tori's necklace when she says,'' '"This always works in movies."'' *Her ribbon changes from purple to pink while singing I Wish I Had Her Life. See Also *Queen Erika *Erika Juno Category:Barbie's Roles